Oishī kōhī
by bomberman4242
Summary: A "what if" look at Akira and Sasaki's relationship. Takes place between Tokyo ghoul:Re ch1 and 2.
1. The illness

Akira and Sasaki have a cup together. Akisaki/sakira.

Note:that's right. This is Akira/Sasaki romance I'm probing at right here, and it's ridiculous because chapter 3 is being released this week, and toukaxkaneki are perfect for each other. (winks at touken shippers DON'T KILL ME lol) Yet I got an interesting vibe from them. Sasaki is such a clown, and he blatantly calls Akira by her first name huh. Also it was weird Akira saying Arima was not a mentor to Sasaki, but a father. (maybe Kaneki died and was reborn into Sasaki, the perfect Investigator?) 0.0

"You have to believe me. My students are absolute idiots". Sasaki leaned over, dramatically gesturing the incompetence of someone else. Correction: a whole team two tables afar.

Akira giggled politely against the back of her gloved hands, stealing calm glances at them, a purple, ravenous aura emanating from their exhausted limbs. Urie muttered something, his aura different from the others.

'Looks like this one's the black sheep, huh' Akira thought and resumed to amusedly stare at Sasaki.

"Lucky for them it was not Torso, but a creepy old taxi driver. If it was, their Torsos would be returning to us."

She cocked her head. "Wouldn't that be amusing."

Sasaki scowled, "it wouldn't. Because I care for them, even if they don't care for themselves." He took a bite of his taiyaki.

"You're right. Someone must care for them." She sighed. Sometimes, Sasaki reminded her so much of Amon. She felt a shock crawl up her spine.

The subordinate in front of her must have perceived something wrong her face, because he immediately stopped babbling and reached for her.

"Akira, is something wrong?" he picked a napkin up, and touched her forehead. "You look like you just came out of a bath."

She slapped his hand away, sternly smiling. But it faltered.

"It's nothing. Just a cold, it will get better." She kind of wished someone touched her forehead again, tough. It felt so... fatherly.

Sasaki gagged on his drink. "A cold?! But we're in the middle of summer. Patch your things up, we're going to see a doctor."

She stared at his demeanor, right through his eyes. When she saw true preoccupation, she relented with a sigh. "But not Shiba. He's rather... Unsociable".

Sasaki crossed his arms, mirth appearing in his slightly-tilted face.

"You can be dying that you will prefer not to see him, unless it's an order. The equation would only be complete if you had something personal against him." 'And I do,' she thought. But didn't want him to get involved.

"Besides, he's one of the greatest doctors in the country and official caretaker of all ccg's employees, regardless if you, ma'am, is a rank one Investigator or not."

She put her head in one hand, patiently waiting him finish his rambling.

"I doubt there is a better doctor out here. Can you please change your mind please? If we go see him, I promise you I'll pay your next coffee." He winked seriously at her.

"God, you are such a parrot. Do your never stop babbling about?", she smirked, caressing a strand of her hair.

"-And I'll give you a foot massage."

She abruptly stood up, leaving him talking alone and walking up to the coffee owner. He was a really kind old man; always smiling, hair neatly arranged and in the best age, smooth talker.

"That'll be five hundred yen, miss Mado."

She smoothly paid him the double," keep the tip. Not so busy tonight, huh? ".

" It is. Quite uncommon considering our coffee is right next to the ccg, and one of the most safe shops in the vicinity. "

She ignored Sasaki staring upset towards them, ending the small talk with a trademark handshake. She put the money on a cash tray besides the cash register.

" Domo, arigato. "

" Take care, miss Mado. ". He furrowed a brow at a sulken Sasaki facing opposite from them." Is everything alright with Sasaki San? ".

She serenely calmed the old man." He's just being playful, that is all. "Sasaki turned to them and bore a disgusting face." Look, he's smiling now. We'll be going now. Good business. "

He cried after her, angry at not being noticed.

That was it! Now to the meaning of the words.

Domo arigato (どうもありがとう Dōmo arigatō?) (pronounced [doꜜːmo aɽiꜜɡatoː]) is a very formal Japanese phrase meaning "Thanks a lot".

Oishī kōhī:good coffee.

Taiyaki:

Taiyaki Cakes

Filled with sweet azuki red beans, taiyaki are delicious fish-shaped snacks described as a cross between a waffle and a cake. A familiar sight at school fairs and street stalls across Japan, cooked on the hob in the shape of a bream (or 'tai' in Japanese) these snacks are great fun to make and to eat! My mouth is watering now *. *

Japanese businesses often have a tray of sorts next to the cash register, but not necessarily. Yet if they do, it is considered impolite to hand the cash directly to the attendant.

Hope you enjoyed, bye!.


	2. Killing two birds with one Stone

Author notes: Dear reader, welcome to chapter two of Oishi Koshi. Do you see what is happening on the manga? (Spoilers, okay. Ill count til three:one, two, three..) Mutsuki is on a hard situation, she better get saved by Sasaki. I don't doubt Sasaki can't handle Torso, even though Torso can be really strong for all we know, but did you see? The scar she has below her bra? I have a feeling mutsuki will die. I just have it. I heard people saying sasaki is protective and smart, he wouldn't let his teammates die like this, that he sent her as a bait of sorts. END SPOILERS.

Also, what if mutsuki is a transgender? He/she is still a sweetheart, of course, but remember when everyone thought Juuzou was a girl? Turns out he had his genitals crushed at a early age, giving him high pitched voice and lack of a masculine look. Why would Mutsuki disguise herself as a guy, if Akira doesn't need to? What is she hiding, and how doctor Shiba doesn't know this, and why everyone calls her a guy. Mutsuki is transgender (boy turned girl/girl turned boy) =mind blown. Ishida is sure doing his best to keep up with the revolutionary pace the entertainment industry is at, it seems. Eh, tragedies are not so popular anymore, after all.

**batman breaks through the ceiling and holds a batarang in front of author's throat **

*# Batman:STOP TALKING, IT'S MY TURN NOW!*knocks author the fuck out. *

# Batman:Good. Now, read this chapter or I'll send you to Arkham Asylum. **Laughs**

Oishī Kohi, chapter two: Killing two birds with one stone

Akira Mado coughed politely, interrupting her subordinate mid-joke.

"Because I'm batman! Hahahaha.", he laughed, slapping his kness like a cowboy, however, Akira doubled coughing and wheezing. Sasaki shrugged,satisfied with her reaction. "Hey, it's okay now, you can stop laughing."

"I'm not laughing, you idiot!", Akira painfully retorted, struggling to breath.

The Caffè was swarming with people ending their talks and preparing themselfs for homecoming;it was half-closed. Sasaki panicked himself a bit. He jumped from his seat to hers in a second.

"But the doctor said it was a fever! Fever doesn't cause breathing problems." He helped her go back to normal, drawing circles on her back, the naan she was eating unfinished.

She slapped his hand away.

The investigator, eyes watery, whispered quietly. "Yes. I feel it is worse than a normal flu." She grabbed a napkin and cleaned herself. Sasaki excused himself to the bathroom and told her to watch herself closely for more simptons.

Fifteen minutes passed, and no one else remained in the shop. She found herself chatting with the manager when the phone rang, he excused hinself.

"Moshi moshi. Sweet and Wheat coffee shop, how may I help you?". The manager answered hoarsely.

She took notes out of her purse (that looked like a field bag), and reviewed the days progresses. A polite laugh drawed her attention.

"But why don't you come and say this to me, sir?". Another laugh. The manager turned to her.

" Of course, why not? Okay, ja mata.". He hung up.

A few moments passed. The conversation was a bit suspicious, and Haise, in for a Mado Punch. Was the man cleaning his bowels in the bathroom? She was going home when Haise came rushing from the bathroom. He was completely serious, until he met her, that is. Then his blank face turned into a Chesire Cat.

She finished picking her belongings, but her coughing wouldn't let it.

"No, no no no.", Haise sneered. He forcefully but gently gripped her by the shoulders, and made her sit again. She sighed, watching his movements. Tapping her fingers, she simply questioned him.

"Why? ".

" Why what? Why I am so beautiful? I was born this way, I guess. ". He shrugged.

" What are you planning, you mongrel? "

He gripped his heart, his puppy look dying on her stoic face

" You speak like I'm some evil doggie. "He mocked her." You should know by know, I'm as pure as an angel. I don't bite. "

She gave him an amused, tired, waning look." Technically, you do. You eat human meat. "She saw nervousness criple his body.

" Don't say it like that! The manager is right there! "he gave a angry look his direction. She didn't blink an eye, drinking her water." He knows more about the Ccg than you. "

He crossed his arms arrogantly." False. "

She placed her head on her hand." And what do you have to support your claim? ", she calmly said, oh the beauty of subtle contempt.

He avoided her eyes when a smirk crept up his haughtiness was too much for her, and she smirked." He hasn't seen your panties yet. "

Shots fired! Shots fired!.

Though she didn't loose her smile, it did faulter, and inside, she was becoming high y irritated, and tired, very tired. The audacity of the spoiled brat! She needed to go home;something was not boding well with her body.

" Only if you are a pervert, because I have absolutely nothing to do with you. I knew you shouldn't be left alone that time in my apartment. "

"Pfft, hai."

She pressed on. As she did, she felt the walls closing more and more on her, and it was unbearingly hot all around her. Turning on her seat, she searched for the owner in the shadows of the shop. Why was her vision so blurry? She gave him a weak wink.

" And if I were you, I wouldn't be so sure of what you said. "

Sasaki froze." Huh.. ? ".

" Can we just go now, Sasaki? ", she waved her hand around for air. A pressurized feeling hit her in waves, as if her insides were swelled. Grasping her belly, she frowned in pain.

Just before fainting, she saw Doctor Shiba entering the front door, full of medical utilities, rushing along with Sasaki to her. She slided like jelly in her chair, and tumbled to the side, a smile gracing her lips.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled and fell into Sasaki's panicked arms.

Not doctor Shiba...

SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED!

Sorry, I can't help it;I'm obsessed with these shitty mlg parodies.

That was it.

Now to the meaning of the words :

Moshi Moshi:Traditional Japanese phone answer meaning "hello".

Ja mata: "See you later". A goodbye that is a bit informal. Different from "Sayonara", for the fact that sayonara is reserved for a long or final parting.

say it frequently, it is comparable to a nod.

"Shots fired!", I don't really know its definitive meaning but I guess it is a meme originated in Call Of Duty (shooting game) videos where a person gets a rough comeback, the impossible happens (like a 360 degrees noscope, which in itself means a sniper or shooter turning quickly and shooting someone in the head without aiming, very hard to do), a kid slapping a mother, etc.

Comments regarding ANYTHING is awesome,I like it, it shows i'm not alone in the universe. Be sure to point flaws and what passage you liked the most, till next chapter, bye!

.

.

.

Bomberman 2014, a Wut Ur Lucking At m8,I'll 360-noscope While AFC 1v1. XblGamertagxXXchoobpwnsN00bsxXx Ill Deagle ur head m9?Prepare Ragequit IRL. Production.


End file.
